The present invention relates to a holder for bearing cards, and especially to a holder for accommodating card therein and attaching to the bearer's garment with a kind of clamp
In nowadays, we have various cards, such as identification card, bank card, metcard, business card, employees' nameplate, and etc., and many cards have a magnetic strip, microchip, or the like for storing important information of the bearer. It is known to provide bearer with a holder for such cards which can be attached to their clothing by way of a retractable spring clip. A well-known spring clip includes a pair of pressing wings which are assembled together with a spring so as to form a tip at an end thereof for snapping the bearer's clothing. Usually, the clip is very tight. The user shall heavily press the wings for attaching or removing the holder from the clothing, which is very hard for the user. The clip is easily destroyed under such strongly and repeatedly pressing operation as well. Furthermore, the holder is easily suspend in a slanting way, and the card fitted in the holder looks slanting accordingly, which is inconvenient to read the information from the card, and looks informal and not good in appearance of the bearer.
Another advantage of the prior card holder is very easily broken when it is made from plastic film. Otherwise the holder is made at a great thickness from common plastic.
Therefore, an improved card holder is desired which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.